Payne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,283 and Payne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,041 disclose a variety of herbicidal bicyclic ethers of the Formula ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,621 and WO 8,902,219 both disclose bicyclic ethers and their method-of-use in rice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,219 discloses bicyclic ethers of the formula: ##STR2##
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds and compositions which exhibit herbicidal activity on a variety of economically important weed species. It is a further object of the present invention to provide compounds and compositions that are herbicidally safe to rice, cereals and broadleaf crops. It is a feature of the present invention to furnish novel oxabicyclo ethers that exhibit useful herbicidal activity. These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent with respect to the following description of the invention.